


Happier

by mytsukkishine



Series: KakaIru Song Fics [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female Umino Iruka, Gen, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, KakaIru Married, Mizuki is back with a vengeance though a disciple lol, PROLOGUE AT CHAPTER 4 !!!, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent Umino Iruka, Parenthood, Sakusa Hatake is their son, no beta reader we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22907569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: Sakusa Hatake was the only child of Iruka and Kakashi Hatake. With wild, silver hair and his strong will as a ninja, he was the complete carbon copy of his father, but he got his mother's eyes. They were the perfect family, with his father being the former Hokage, his mom as the headmaster, and with him as a perfect candidate for becoming a jounin at the tender age of 16.It was going well. His dream of becoming an ANBU was near except his mom, Iruka, was as stubborn as he was.(part of the KakaIru song fics series but can be read alone)(Chapter 4 is a prologue of young Sakusa with Kakashi as Sukea!)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Sukea/Umino Iruka
Series: KakaIru Song Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629499
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	1. I Might Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> henloooo  
> so this fic is quite unique. Firstly, Iruka is a woman here so if you're not comfortable reading this please just don't read and don't leave hate lmao.  
> This is based during the Boruto era and I will try to imply more on Sakusa on this. 
> 
> Well, let's just see how this story will go and thank you!
> 
> -
> 
> Then only for a minute  
> I want to change my mind  
> 'Cause this just don't feel right to me
> 
> \- Happier by Mashmello & Bastille (Stripped)

_Every argument, every word we can't take back_   
_'Cause with all that has happened_   
_I think that we both know the way that this story ends_

The weather today was cloudy, meaning strolls around town would be very nice. There were children playing and running around, people out to greet each other, and it was peaceful that Naruto was glad he can have a little break before returning to his paperwork.

He had just finished doing some errands in the academy and it has been a while since he had talked to Iruka-sensei, might as well greet her. For now, he hasn’t seen his son yet. He just prayed that Boruto wasn’t doing anything that would get himself in trouble.

The seventh Hokage knocked gently on the door before the voice of his sensei told him he can enter. He grinned once he opened it and saw his sensei’s surprised face.

 _Hatake Iruka_ was written in the plaque on the table, papers and folders were everywhere but were stacked neatly. His sensei sat behind, her long brown hair that reached past her shoulders was tied in a half-ponytail.

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto greeted and Iruka’s stunned look became a happy smile. “Naruto!” She stood up graciously, some baby hair fell on her forehead. Even though she has some little wrinkles on the side of her eyes, she still looks beautiful.

When she reached the Hokage, she engulfed him in a hug that Naruto returned with glee. Iruka can’t help but reminisce the time where Naruto was young, he was small, barely reached her chest and he always caused her trouble but now hugging a very tall Naruto, a responsible Naruto was—she can’t even describe how proud she was of him.

“Iruka-sensei, your hugs are still a tight grip,” Naruto teased once they’ve let go and Iruka just scrunched her face at him. “You’re always trying to escape my hugs, even when you were young.” Laughter echoed and soon Naruto was offered some tea while Iruka returned to her desk.

They talked about the academy, mostly concerning the upcoming chunin exam. Iruka gave some advice and Naruto was actually glad his sensei has helped him a little bit. The chatter went on for half an hour, just some random things regarding family and work.

“How’s Hinata?” Iruka asked and a knowing eye was pointed towards her ‘son’. Her _son_ smiled, explained to her how Hinata was taking care of their children and his promises to make it up to her.

“Sensei,”

“Yes, Naruto?” She slurped her tea as she waited for Naruto to speak up again.

“It’s about Sakusa…” When she heard that name, she froze for a moment and then released a sigh. Iruka puts down the teacup, “I heard from Kakashi yesterday…”

“I was actually quite shocked by how he managed to go onto missions for the past two years, that kid’s really focused on his goal,”

“Too focused, huh?”

Naruto sighed. It wasn’t actually the right time to talk about Sakusa but the kid came up to him, told him he needed help in talking to his mom so might as well give it a shot.

“He’s up for jounin,”

“Naruto, what if I told you I don’t want him to be a jounin yet?”

Naruto was silent for a while, eyes glued to his sensei. He kind of gets it, she’s a parent, and he’s a parent. It’s a tough decision to make one of your family a jounin. They would go on dangerous missions without the assurance of coming back. But Sakusa's will to serve Konoha was as strong as he was.

“He’s still young, that’s why.”

The sudden gush of wind stopped both adults, gazes now turned towards the window just behind Iruka and saw none other than Sakusa Hatake, son of Iruka and Kakashi Hatake.

Naruto was impressed. He didn’t sense Sakusa’s chakra.

“Young? Mom, I’m sixteen!” Sakusa wore the usual flak jacket, his long sleeves rolled up his elbows and the Hatake symbol imprinted on his sleeves were proud and unstained. Sakusa was a tall boy for his age, already reached his father’s height and would surely grow some more. He has a wild, silver hair, similar to Kakashi’s wild hair back when Naruto was still a genin.

He was an exact copy of Kakashi, the difference was that his eyes were like Iruka’s, doe, dark chocolate eyes that held up so many emotions. And also he wasn’t wearing a mask, so his good looks were presented to the world.

Another was that he has a beauty mark under his right eye.

“Adults don’t sneak up on other adults talking. They use the door,” Iruka reasoned out calmly, her eyes glared softly at her son as she took her cup, “What are you doing here, Saku-chan?”

Sakusa was taken aback at the nickname but quickly composed himself. He sighed as he looked at his mother, then to the Hokage. He bowed, “Naruto-ojisan,”

“Hey, Sakusa. Are you done with your training?” Naruto grinned and then Iruka’s glare switched to him.

“Did you plan your visit just to talk to me, Naruto?”

“No, no!” Naruto chuckled nervously. The glare of Iruka-sensei would always make him nervous. “Really, I didn’t know Sakusa would be here,”

“Mom, it’s not ojisan’s fault. I saw him walk into the academy and…” Sakusa was looking down and Iruka had a flashback of when Kakashi did something wrong. Iruka sometimes hate it how they look alike so much, she has a weakness when it comes to sulking Hatake boys.

“Well, it’s not good to eavesdrop, Sakusa, you know that,” Iruka sighed as she stood up along with Naruto. She walked towards the window and faced her son. He was taller than her, of course, and Iruka missed those days where Sakusa was smaller and she would lean down to hug him.

Iruka scratched her head, hair dancing along with his movements. “Sakusa, how about we talk later at home and –”

“Mom, please. I ask for your recommendation in becoming a jounin. Dad won’t sign until you said so,”

“Sakusa, I said let us talk later at home—”

“I’ve already done a lot of missions including A ranks, and based on Naruto-ojisan’s report, I surpass as a chunin. Anytime soon, I am near being an ANBU and—”

“If you cut me off one more time!” Iruka’s voice boomed and Naruto was so nervous for his sensei and his godchild. So he took the cue to interrupt both of them, “Sakusa, how about you find Shikamaru for me and tell him I will return soon?” Naruto asked with a kind smile printed on his face.

Sakusa looked away but he nodded before flickering out.

Iruka released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She turned around, gaze up at Naruto’s. “I—I’m sorry you have to witness that.”

“Sensei, Sakusa is growing up as a good person,” Naruto’s smile was warm, assuring, but Iruka was still worried.

~*~

“I’m home,” Iruka entered the Hatake compound. It has been a tiring day, not only because of paperwork but also two meetings in a row that lasted until the end of her work shift. There was still lots of work to do in shaping up the Academy and the problem with Sakusa wasn’t helping at all.

“Hey,” Kakashi emerged from the corner, already dressed in a simple shirt and sweatpants. Her husband was so handsome and still looked so ageless. Iruka pouted as she hanged her jacket at the rack next to her. “Kakashi… is Sakusa home?”

“Not yet,”

She loves it when Kakashi always knew she’s thinking about something. She also loves it when she was engulfed in a hug by those strong arms. “How’s your day?” Iruka’s voice was muffled with her face buried on his chest. Kakashi chuckled softly, his hands automatically removed the hair tie to soothe out Iruka’s locks.

“Well, I trained with Sakusa in the morning then he went off somewhere, then after that I spend the whole day with Guy.”

“I’m getting jealous, are you and Guy secretly in love?” Iruka looked up with a teasing smirk and Kakashi proceeded to drop a kiss on those ample lips. “I helped him track records of Lee’s training and his son, then we went to the Hokage Tower,” Iruka simply nodded and buried her head on Kakashi’s chest again.

They stood there for a while, just holding onto each other, swayed a little too to unknown music. They eventually let go and Iruka found herself soaked up under the warm bath water that Kakashi had prepared. The bubbles were kind of silly but the lavender smell that came with it was refreshing and lovely. Iruka hummed as she scrubbed her body, from her arms to her legs.

She was interrupted with a knock on the door before Kakashi entered. He smiled down at his wife, a towel in hand. “Dinner would be ready later on, would you like to do your work first?” He puts down the towel on the rack and knelt down beside the tub. "Let's eat first," Kakashi made a grab for the shampoo above and with one look from Iruka, he opened it and proceeded to shampoo her hair.

“Our son’s as stubborn as you,” Iruka started and it made Kakashi laugh. He scooped some water to wet Iruka’s scalp before he dipped his fingers in. “Well, he’s a Hatake,”

“Hmm…” Iruka hummed, the soothing fingers of her husband were heavenly. She closed her eyes and let Kakashi take over. “I heard about Sakusa eavesdropping?”

“Yeah, he heard me saying he’s still young to be a jounin, which is true,” Iruka opened her eyes to look at her husband. It was full of emotion that it made Kakashi worried. “Which is scary because… I know he’s good. I didn’t sense him when he was hiding,” Kakashi looked at Iruka’s worried eyes, a mother’s eyes he didn’t get to experience but he was so thankful that he can see those eyes so worried for his son, for them.

It was Kakashi cue to grab the shower head above to rinse away the shampoo. They stayed silent as Iruka helped Kakashi rinse her hair. The water drained and a towel wrapped around her, she planted a kiss on Kakashi’s lips as they walked out of the bathroom. Kakashi excused himself to get dinner ready.

Their bedroom was dimly lit and Iruka walked towards their closet. Once she opened it, she grabbed her corresponding warm outfits and wore it. She just went for Kakashi’s shirt with the Hatake symbol she had sewed on.

She remembered back in the day when they moved in together. His shirts were plain, mostly if you are in a known clan, your symbol would be sewed at the back or side of any clothing you have. Kakashi said he doesn’t really have the time to be like that and he was the only Hatake.

But now it’s the three of them.

Iruka blushed and wore the shirt. It was big, it stopped right above her knees, and it smelled like Kakashi. She grabbed the towel on her head and scrubbed her hair dry but the towel fell and Iruka knelt down to grab it when something caught her eyes.

It was Kakashi’s Anbu Mask.

Carefully, she grabbed the mask hidden under the hanging clothes and in between sheets and clothing. Iruka stood up and observed the mask.

It has seen a lot of things she knew Kakashi would want to erase. This was Kakashi’s past, Kakashi’s strength and identity. To think her Kakashi has seen the horrors this mask had offered at such a young age terrifies him.

She knew he was a genius, that he was skilled and powerful like his father. Iruka can’t hide the fact that Sakusa wasn’t far from his dream of becoming an ANBU.

“I think because he saw that,” Kakashi’s voice echoed through the room and Iruka didn’t bother to look at him. She was too focused on the mask and her son. “When he was young he was always so curious,” Iruka started as she felt those familiar arms wrapped around her waist.

“Well, he’s also a Umino,” Kakashi chuckled. He reached out both arms at the side of Iruka’s head and took hold of the mask. He traced the lines of his mask, showing the details to his wife. “This mask was all I had that time, it was dark, scary, and this was the only thing I had to hold onto.” Kakashi flipped the mask and Iruka’s eyes widen. It was the first time she saw a Hatake symbol at the back of the mask. It was small, barely noticeable if you didn’t look hard enough.

“Sakusa saw the mark, and I think that was that.”

“It’s not your fault,” Iruka spoke and took the mask. She turned around, mask held against her chest as she looked up at her husband.

Doe eyes looking up at Kakashi’s with so many emotions.

“Sakusa will surpass me one day,” Kakashi started in a low hum, leaning down to press his forehead against Iruka.

“I know,” Iruka replied. The arms around her waist tightened as she pressed the mask’s forehead on her lips. “Kakashi, remember when you told me you didn’t have time to sew on your symbols?”

“Yeah? What about it?” He kissed her nose as he said those words.

“I spent my married life sewing on every clothes your symbol because I wanted you to know that you’re not alone anymore,” She gently pushed the anbu mask on Kakashi’s chest that caused the man to let go of the waist. Kakashi took hold of the mask as Iruka looked down.

Their fingers were touching as Iruka scrambled for words in her brain.

“It’s the three of us now, I plan to make it stay that way. Not two, or one.”

“Iruka,”

“But I know I can’t keep Sakusa by our side forever…” She can feel tears pooling in her eyes and it was Kakashi cue to cup her cheeks with one hand, his thumb swiped across her cheeks ever so gentle. Iruka looked up at him. “Sakusa’s very important.”

“I know, that boy is a handful but I love him…” Both of them chuckled as they enjoyed each other’s presence for a while.


	2. I Think That You'll Be Happier

_Then only for a minute_ _  
I want to change my mind  
'Cause this just don't feel right to me  
I wanna raise your spirits  
I want to see you smile but  
Know that means I'll have to leave_

Sakusa Hatake’s the only child and one of the two pure Hatake’s left in Konoha. By the time he became ten, he was already a chunin and was slowly learning how to do the chidori. His taijutsu skills were impressive, maybe because he was influenced by Guy-sensei when he was young but he doesn’t want to accept the fact that somehow when he was four-years-old, his dad made him wear a green jumpsuit. (There was a picture of it hidden in his mom’s drawers and Sakusa planned it to be permanently hidden). His chakra control was also good, said his obasan Sakura. And all those missions he had led, from C-Rank to A.

It wasn't polished and perfect but he gets it done.

So he was really a perfect candidate for jounin.

The day he found out the meaning of his father’s tattoo on his shoulder was the day he decided he also wanted to be an ANBU. When he asked more about ANBU to his auntie Sakura, she said that they wear a mask to hide their identities and he immediately went to find his dad and ask if the mask he found years ago was his ANBU mask.

It was, it made him more determined to earn one.

His conversation yesterday with his mom was nerve-wracking. The news about him being qualified as ANBU was, of course, got to his parents real quick. Sakusa was so happy when he knew he would be a jounin sooner than he had planned, but of course, his mom.

He loves his mom so much.

She’s the sweetest. She may be strict, but she was the best ever. She thought him chakra control, some little fuinjutsu (she doesn’t want me to teach much for I might open or trap something out of my control), and shuriken jutsu. However, the thing was— for her, he would always be that little boy she loved. It was kind of hard being the only child.

Sakusa sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He felt guilty for going home late at night where he knew his parents were already asleep, he just doesn’t know how to handle another argument with his mom. For now, he needed to think about how he could convince his mom that he’s much stronger than she thought.

“I will be the Hokage one day,” Sakusa looked down as he heard a familiar voice. He smiled as he saw Sarada, Boruto, and Mitsuki. It seemed like they were talking about their dreams again.

“And I will become the one who will protect the Hokage,” Boruto interjected which Sarada huffed with red cheeks. Sakusa chuckled. Those kids were really something. He decided that it has been a while since he had seen these kids, might as well greet them.

“You will make a good Hokage, Sarada-chan,” Sakusa appeared behind Mitsuki with a smile, and Sarada’s cheeks turned redder than before. Boruto shouted in surprise as Mitsuku just continued to smile.

“Sakusa-san!” Mitsuki greeted as he turned around.

“Sakusa-nii!” Both Boruto and Sarada shouted.

“Yo,” He grinned as he saluted. Sarada’s ears went red as his eyes landed on her. Admittedly, she had a small crush on his godfather’s son but only Chocho knew so no harm was done. Well, she knew all of her class had a crush on the young Hatake. He was handsome and very intelligent, he was also kind-hearted.

The only thing was that—

“Yo!” Boruto jumped up as he wrapped his arms around Sakusa’s neck, which the chunin laughed and their friendly tackle turned into a mini wrestling match.

He was as active as Boruto and some of the boys in her class before.

“Boruto!” Sarada warned when Boruto was dropped on the floor gently by Sakusa. “I haven’t seen you for so long, niisan, where have you been?”

“Another rank-B mission,” Sakusa smirked with his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a proud smile as Boruto fanned over him. “So cool! I want to do B missions also but we’re stuck here retrieving cats and dogs.”

Sarada sighed as Boruto became noisier.

Sakusa laughed out loud before he patted Boruto’s head. “You need to save small things first before saving the world. Those cats and dogs are in Konoha, it means you have to save them too.”

Oh, that’s right. He was also charming with his words. Sarada can’t be any more red as Sakusa’s gaze averted to her, “Sarada-chan, be a good Hokage that will save everyone, huh?” He smiled warmly. He felt so old just by saying those stuff but he has been there. He has also been a wild and grouchy child for low-rank missions, however, his dad thought him that in order to save people he got to start learning to save those who can’t call for help.

These kids, Sakusa looked at them as they all squabble again, they would do well.

“Sakusa-nii, do you have a dream?” Boruto asked with a pout as Sarada and Mitsuki looked up at him with curiosity. Sakusa puts his hand under his chin as if he was thinking really hard, “Hmm… my dream?” He rubbed his chin in a funny way that caused the kids to chuckle.

“I want to be… someone everyone can rely on,”

“Hokage?” Mitsuki suggested with his head tilted to the side, curious eyes were looking up at him.

“Nah, Hokage is for Sarada,” Sakusa grinned when Sarada yelped.

“Well! I forgot I’m supposed to go to the Hokage Office. See you around huh?”

“Hey, you haven’t told us about your dream!”

~*~

When Sakusa was welcomed by ANBUs outside the door, he can’t help but feel a little jealous at the mask they wore. An ANBU for Sakusa was so cool, like his dad, and like his uncle Tenzo. The both of them are cool but he wouldn’t admit it, especially to his dad, he won’t let it down if he ever complimented him.

When Sakusa entered with a knock, he was greeted with Shikamaru arranging some stuff on the desk with the former Godaime, Tsunade, standing on the side.

“Oh, Tsunade-sama…" Sakusa bowed gently but the Godaime dismissed him quickly as she wrapped an arm around him, “Sakusa! My boy! You’ve grown up so much!” Her voice was loud and slightly off, Sakusa can also smell a tiny bit of alcohol from her.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the boy apologetically when Tsunade started to coo at him. Shikamaru grabbed a file from the table before walking towards the crushed teenager. “Sorry, because you’re the first godchild she saw, you would be the first one to experience that,”

“I missed you, too, Tsunade-sama…”

“Ah! Kakashi’s boy is so uptight. You should call me auntie,” She giggled, the poor boy still locked in a hug. “You’re so tall now,” When she finally let go, Sakusa managed to stand up straight but his face was still locked in Tsunade’s hands.

“Your eyes are like Iruka, really pretty but everything about you screams… Sakumo.”

“Sakumo?” The young Hatake repeated with wide eyes. Shikamaru was fast enough to assume that Sakusa have might not know anything so he interjected, laughing sheepishly, “She’s kind of drunk. Here Sakusa, can you give this to your dad?”

“No, who’s Sakumo? Why do I look like him?” Sakusa tilted his head, completely ignoring Shikamaru’s task. He knew he looked like his dad a lot and this was the first time he heard about Sakumo. The young Hatake looked at the Godaime, “Auntie, who’s Sakumo?”

Tsunade, might’ve realized her mistake and was slowly sobering up, cleared her throat as she lets go of Sakusa’s face. She didn’t expect Sakusa to not know who was his grandfather and Tsunade can’t be the one who would have to tell him who.

“Auntie, tell me?” It was those puppy dog eyes that Tsunade hated. That kid can be manipulative in his own ways. She sighed, “Ask your father,” She simply answered and grabbed the scroll that Shikamaru held, “Now give this to him.”

~*~

“Dad!” Sakusa saw his dad walking towards the Academy with his mom. He wanted to stop for a moment, too afraid to approach them but he was craving answers.

Kakashi turned once he heard Sakusa's voice and so did Iruka. Sakusa flickered in front of them with a scroll in his hand. His dad wore his usual uniform and his mom her ownuniform. It seemed like they had just returned from lunch.

“Sakusa, have you eaten?” Even though he knew there was a certain tension between him and his mom, she’s still worried about him. Iruka’s soft gaze was loving, Sakusa had to tough up. “Yes.” He handed the scroll to his dad, which the other accepted without questions.

He just stood there, in front of his parents like a kid asking for more chocolates. Iruka sensed that something was up so she took the initiative to speak up first. “Anything you need, Sakusa?”

“Who’s Sakumo?”

Ever since he was young, Sakusa was the definition of curious. Like that time with his mask, or that time he asked about their scars. Nothing gets hidden. Kakashi admitted that he was not that ready to share about his father, the one who knew was mostly someone important to him or powerful but he knew he will eventually let Sakusa learn about his grandparent.

Kakashi closed his eyes as a sigh escaped his lips. Iruka’s warm hand on his tightened, a silent encouragement. Kakashi looked at his son in the eyes and nodded, “Let’s talk in Iruka’s office.”

-

“He’s called the White Fang…” Kakashi started his story. He was seated on the couch where Iruka talked to the parents of the students when they come to visit. He felt like he was having a parent-teacher conference right now with his son. Sakusa was seated the opposite of him, eyes glued to his father full of interest, whilst Iruka was seated on her desk.

As Kakashi explained to his son about his grandfather, he was nervous. He doesn’t know what would Sakusa think about his father, would he be sad, taken lightly, or worst ashamed? Kakashi had already come to terms with what he felt with his dad and the guilt started to enter his veins as soon as he realized he had just hidden his dad to his grandson, which he doesn’t deserve to be hidden.

After a while they were silent, only the noise from Iruka’s scratching of pen and paper was heard along with the ticking of the clock. “I wish I could’ve met him,” Iruka’s pen stopped and Kakashi’s eyes were wide.

Sakusa had a sad look on his face as he learned another truth. Now, he kind of gets why his dad hides his face. He understood why his dad was so strong, why—

“You were named after him,” It was nearing afternoon. The sun’s rays were soft as it entered through the windows behind Iruka, it was warm but at the same time cold. Both men looked at each other with great awe. “Sakusa—Sakumo,”

“I wanted to name you Sakumo,” Iruka interjected. She had her arms on the table as her chin rested on the palm of her hands. Her boys, being all mature and talking about life. Iruka loves them so much.

“But Kakashi doesn’t want to call his father’s name, so…” Laughter erupted the Hatake family.

“That would be really weird,” Sakusa commented and scratched the mole on his face, just under his right eye. Kakashi watched his son. A son he never knew he would have someday. Everything about Sakusa was amazing and Kakashi swore in his life that he would keep that smile on his boy’s face.

A little later, Kakashi left to go somewhere for a while and only Iruka and Sakusa were left. In a little while, Iruka’s workday would end and Sakusa decided to accompany his mom for a while, and maybe talk to her about his jounin status.

When he had learned about Sakumo, it was pretty heavy. It’s like a new family member had entered his life but he was thankful his dad had trusted him to know more about being a Hatake. Though he wished he could’ve met him but he just guessed that’s how the world works.

“Mom…”

“Yes?” Iruka was putting up her files neatly as Sakusa watched his mom move gracefully. “I… back then, it doesn’t matter how old you were if you are a jounin right?”

Iruka stopped for a moment before she nodded. She knew where this conversation would be going and she knew she will have this talk to her son. “How old was dad when he became ANBU?”

Iruka gulped. She really wished he had asked when Kakashi was here. She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, hands still moving to fix her desk clean.

“Thirteen,”

“Mom-,”

“It was a war back then,” Iruka started, voice raising a little. Then the memory of her five-year-old Sakusa laughing with her came flashing back. “It’s peaceful now, you have the time,”

“It’s my time now, mom.”

Tears pooled Iruka’s eyes as she dropped the files. She was still not looking at her son, “You could die!”

“But I won’t!”

“How could you be so sure? Huh?!” Her voice raised, Sakusa was already standing with glassy eyes. Iruka breathed in, “We are not having this talk here,”

“When mom? When are you going to let me grow?” Sakusa’s voice cracked a little, eyes tough with arms shaking. Iruka felt a little offended like someone had just slapped her, and it hurts because it was her own son.

“Your father was depressed! That was why he became an ANBU, he wanted to kill. But you!” She pointed at her son, “You are young, so many things could happen! You wanted to be an ANBU that bad?”

“It’s to protect you!”

“You don’t need to protect me,” Iruka interjected and Sakusa felt that bitterness.

“You’re going to be like this?” Iruka started, now shaking badly as she threw the folders on the desk harshly, indicating that she was the one in-charge here. “You will be a grown-up once you realize that an adult doesn’t talk like that to his parents,” She grabbed her bag from the chair and stomped her way to the door, “With what you have done, you will never get my permission,”

“Mom! It’s so unfair!” Sakusa felt helpless as his mom grabbed for the door, “Aren’t you supposed to be proud of me that—that I,”

“Every time…” Sakusa waited for his mother to continue, his whole body was shaking and eyes never left her. “Every time Kakashi goes on a mission kills me,” Iruka wasn’t looking at him but he knew she was shedding tears.

His mother teared up easily, from the moment she held uncle Naruto’s firstborn, from when they watched this drama film, and when his father just returned home from a very long mission.

“Every time you leave kills me,”

“Mom…”

“I pray to the heavens every day when you are away, that my boy won’t be taken from me,” Iruka closed her eyes, tears were now running down her cheeks. “Sakusa… we—”

Iruka immediately held her hand out as the door to her office opened. “Sorry-” Kakashi’s eyes widen as soon as he saw tears on his wife’s face. With quick movements, he closed the door behind him and looked at his son with worry.

“Sakusa, what happened?”

“Mother, talk to me…” Iruka hiccupped and she felt Kakashi’s arm around her. She was still facing the door, still not looking at her son.

“Iruka…” Kakashi’s soft words were comforting but it wasn’t enough. Sakusa was frustrated and sad. He just wanted answers, not this. His mother’s tears were breaking his heart.

“We weren’t supposed to have a son,” Iruka started with a hoarse voice and Kakashi froze. He knew where this story goes. “Or a daughter. Or anyone. I have some complications with fertility but then you came…”

_Iruka wide eyes were filled with tears as she repeated inside her head what Sakura just said. She turned to look at Kakashi, who has an equally shocked face as her._

_“Kakashi…” Iruka called and Sakura was surprised. It was the first time she had seen her sensei cry. It was heart-warming. Sakura stood up and closed the door behind her, leaving the couple in their intimate moment. She was really happy for her teachers, they deserve this._

_“I’m…”_

_“Yes…” Iruka sobbed with a smile, lightly laughing at Kakashi._

_“I’m going to be a father…”_

_“Yes, Kakashi…”_

_Kakashi puts his mask down and looked at his crying but smiling wife. She was nodding as Kakashi hugged her, “We’re parents…”_

“You were a blessing and I can’t lose you!”

“You’re not gonna lose me, mom! You won’t!”

“Sakusa,” Kakashi tried to interject but Sakusa stomped his foot and ran towards the window, he looked one last time at his parents before he flickered away.

~

He felt like a coward. Well, maybe he was. Sakusa had hidden away in the library, just reading some stuff without actually knowing the contents. It was his past time. Every time that he would be in a bad mood, or just something on his mind, he’s at the library reading, or just staring at the same page for the last five minutes while his mind contemplates his actions earlier.

Sakusa was still sobbing, he was also hurt for his mother. His mind now was a jumble as so many truths came crashing down on him. He wanted to be an ANBU because he wanted to be his dad, strong and able to protect mom and him.

He wanted to protect his family. Protect Konoha.

He knew he was young, but he just wanted his parents to be proud of him, accept him, accept what he wanted to become. His father once said that he may surpass him, haven’t they thought that maybe this was the time he will surpass them?

Sakusa sighed loudly as he looked around him. It was already passed nine and the library would be closing in soon. He stood up and puts back the book he got.

However, a loud crash was heard and Sakusa immediately flickered away. He ended up behind a shelf near the reception desk. He took a peek and saw a shadow hovering above the desk as if looking for something, and the girl in-charge was knocked down on the ground.

Sakusa needed to do something, fast. He threw a kunai as a warning and it landed perfectly near the culprit’s hand. The dark figure looked up and Sakusa charged with two kunais in hand. The man immediately jumped and threw some kunais.

“Stop!” Sakusa shouted and dodged. The man jumped over the counter and his hand has landed on Sakusa’s open palm. He aimed for a punch but Sakusa countered, he blocked with his arm and kicked the man on the back of his knees. He had knelt and the young Hatake took the opportunity to land his palm between the man’s shoulder and neck.

Sakusa’s eyes widen. The other didn’t even flinch and soon, he found himself stuck with the man holding onto his neck.

“Hatake…” He heard him whisper and it sent bad shivers through his whole system. He thought he was gone but when the culprit pulled out a paper and threw it near the counter, Sakusa immediately impaled a kunai on the man’s arms and quickly went to the unconscious girl on the ground and shielded her as from the explosion.

He groaned, the blast has too much pressure to be a normal paper bomb. He jumped, the girl in his hold and exited the library. There was a small fire that started but good thing there were other roaming shinobis so they helped quickly in putting out the fire. Sakusa settled the girl gently as one shinobi approached him.

“Help, she was knocked out. There was a strange man that started the explosion,” When the other nodded, he left her in his care and proceeded to jump through the roof, hoping he can catch the felon.

As soon as he landed on a roof, he saw no one.

\--

“I need you to patrol near the library and the archives,” Naruto said with a tired expression but he knew this was important. His Naruto oji-san had trusted him to lead this and Sakusa will do his utmost best to find that culprit.

“He may be targeting some scrolls,” Naruto nodded. It was in the middle of the night, the Hokage had heard about the news of the library explosion and immediately called for him. He had thanked him for saving the girl and for being okay. “I will have some others guard the library first. You can start your patrolling tomorrow, Sakusa.”

“I can start now,”

“No. You go home and clean first, okay?” He was about to complain but the hard look his ojisan gave him was scary. He just nodded and left with a bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyooo.  
> thank you for reaching this far. last chapter up!  
> this was a joy. 
> 
> comment and kudos are appreciated ^^


	3. I Want You To Be Happier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading up until now. i hope you enjoy!

_Lately, I've been, I've been thinking  
I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier  
Even though I might not like this  
I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier_

The Hatake mansion was far off from the lively city of Konoha. Located and almost hidden among the tall trees near the east, it was chilly but homey. Even though it was big, Sakusa never felt alone in the house.

Once he arrived at the front porch, the sun about to rise, it was empty. He was welcomed with the small Hatake symbol on the door. He had left a little late, he had to discuss some stuff to some other shinobis about the mysterious man he had seen.

Sakusa was mad and disappointed at himself. He should’ve put much thought in approaching the culprit. Sakusa just sighed as he walked slowly and winced. Though his journey, he realized he has a scrape on his arm and cheek, it wasn’t deep but it sure stings. When he opened the front door, he expected it to be empty but he was greeted by his mother’s worried face.

“Mom…”

“I heard from Naruto,” Her voice was hoarse but there was a soft smile on her lips. She walked up to Sakusa and removed his flak gently. Sakusa winced a little and tried to remain cool but Iruka had seen enough students lie about their bruises and such.

“Sit on the couch, I will heal you.”

“Mom…” One look from Iruka made him obey. He sat on their comfortable sofa as Iruka laid his flak gently on the side and grabbed something Sakusa can’t see. While waiting for his mother, he looked around the living room and saw their pictures near the TV. It was a standard living room, nothing extravagant, nothing wild. Well, it was full of his pictures. Plus the big family portrait they had on the hallway was a plus. Sakusa loved looking at their portrait.

The young Hatake then rolled his burnt sleeve higher and saw a reddish mark. Iruka then came and sat in front of him. “Hold still,” Gentle hands grabbed his and green chakra emerged from the open palm onto his burn. Sakusa sat still, afraid that his mom might reprimand him more.

The chakra was warm, like Iruka.

Sakusa observed his mother’s features. Her long hair framed her small face, Iruka’s eyes focused and sharp. Wrinkles were visible but she still looked stunning. Still the mom he loves, the mom his dad loves.

“I’m sorry…”

Sakusa was surprised by his mom’s apology but he remained quiet. Once he saw his burnt skin was healed, Iruka grabbed an ointment from her pocket and applied some. It was soothing.

“I’m sorry Sakusa because I will not allow you to be a jounin,”

Sakusa opened his mouth to protest but stopped when Iruka put a band-aid over the cut on his cheek. She wasn’t smiling but her gaze was warm. Everything about his mom was warm.

“Yet. Not yet,” She stood up and cupped his cheeks. Iruka leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against the forehead protector he wore. “I love you,” then she left him alone.

-

“You’re on your way?” He hadn’t heard his father knock but he knew that presence so well. Sakusa nodded as he packed up some small scrolls and kunai. After his mom treated him, he went to his room to clean himself and maybe took a little nap. He covered his right arm with bandages and let the cute little band-aid his mom put on cheeks stay. It was now 9AM, he needed to start his patrolling (even though Naruto said he can start by 1 PM), and he needed to be ready.

“Yeah,” Sakusa looked up and faced his father.

It was like looking at a mirror. His dad was wearing a sleeveless shirt under his uniform, his mask hanging loosely around his neck. Sakusa was also wearing a sleeveless shirt under his chunin flak jacket. Kakashi chuckled as Sakusa gave him a look, “Son, fix your hair.”

“You, fix your hair,”

Both men laughed and Sakusa noticed something in Kakashi’s hand. His ANBU mask.

When Kakashi walked closer, Sakusa decided that he had enough supplies and he was ready to go. “Sakusa,”

“Yes, dad?”

“This mask held a lot of memories and emotions,” Kakashi doesn’t really know where to start. He was sad that his wife and son had some misunderstanding and he knew he might not be able to help but he wanted to be part of this. He wanted his son to understand at the same time he wanted to understand his son.

“Most of it isn’t good,” Kakashi said and Sakusa looked down at the offered mask at him. “I know,” He answered, took hold of the mask he had held so many times during his childhood. He had liked wearing his dad’s mask as they play as a ninja and a bad guy when he was young. His father always let him win.

“I trust that you know how ANBU works,”

“Yes,” Grey eyes met brown ones. Kakashi loved those eyes so much. The determined look his son gave him send flutters in his heart. This was his son, the one he guided, the one they loved. “Dad, I knew you became ANBU at a very young age…”

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy… I…” Sakusa immediately hugged him and Kakashi patted his back. “I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t have anyone anymore, but Sakusa you have us. That’s why Iruka,”

“I’m sorry, dad. I might have to disappoint you in wanting me safe,” Kakashi was quiet as Sakusa continued, “I’m sorry because I can’t always be the son you wanted to protect,”

“Sakusa, we love you. Whatever you want, we love you.”

“I know, dad…” When Sakusa lets go, he looked at him like how Naruto had looked at him whenever he said that he would be the Hokage in the future. “I just hope you trust and support me,” Kakashi blinked and laughed. He grabbed the mask from his son and puts it on his face.

“I feel like I’m looking at myself,”

“What if you are…,” Even under the mask, Kakashi knew his son was smirking at him. This sneaky Hatake.

-

Sakusa had kept the mask, it was attached to his hip as he stood on the roofs with his fellow chunin. Mirai, who was his auntie Kurenai’s daughter stood beside him. He was younger but he was taller. “Uncle Kakashi’s?”

“Yeah, he wanted me to get it.”

“You really wanted to be like him, huh?”

“Yeah, my old man’s pretty cool.” Sakusa chuckled and Mirai rolled her eyes. It was nearing the afternoon and so far there were no signs of that stranger. He, Mirai and one chunin were assigned to roam near the archives. Sakusa was worried for the archives, it hid a lot of scrolls containing jutsus and other information, and he doesn’t want just any bad guy to get any forbidden scrolls that may ruin peace in their village.

“Hey, I’ll just check on Hikku. He hasn’t been answering me,” When Mirai flickered out and Sakusa was left alone, he grabbed hold of the mask on his hips and caressed the porcelain. The wind blew as Sakusa shivered a little, he remembered that he wore his sleeveless shirt to lessen the friction of clothing on his arms but it was quite chilly in the afternoon.

“Sakusa!” Mirai’s voice through his earpiece was laced with worry, and by instinct, Sakusa jumped off the roof of the archives as it exploded. Sakusa hissed but landed on a pole nearby, he looked at the broken roof and saw the same person from before. He wore a hoodie and a big scroll behind him.

“Mirai! Above us,” He grabbed a kunai from his back as he pushed himself up and went for him. The other made some hand seals and water spikes formed from the culprit’s back and aimed towards him. Sakusa countered it as he blew fireballs.

Sakusa heard a few screams and he looked down. Civilians were panicking but when his gaze met Mirai’s, he let her be. He knew she would handle the citizens.

The culprit was jumping off and Sakusa didn’t hesitate to follow.

“Stop!” He shouted, throwing some kunai with paper bombs attached near a tree but the other dodged it easily. He bit his lips, he needed to stop him.

He puts his hands near his lips as he threw a kunai, the man dodged it pretty easily but the kunai puffed into smoke and Sakusa’s clone managed to kick the enemy off the roof. Sakusa heard him hiss and quickly went below.

“Drop the scroll,” The man was back up again, looking at him like some hindrance he was. The man wore a mask over his mouth and a spec of silver or grey hair peeked from the hoodie. Sakusa raised his brow but he had his kunai in front. “Move!”

“A bastard Hatake!” The man growled and ran towards Sakusa. He pulled out two swords from his back and launched at the young Hatake. Sakusa gritted his teeth, kunai slanted horizontally as the sound of metal hitting metal resounded through.

“Who are you?!” Sakusa shouted, his left palm raised and strike the man on the stomach. Sakusa pushed him away, the ANBU mask of his father dangled as the man scrambled to his feet.

The man didn’t speak, he just grabbed a small scroll from his pocket and rows of kunai appeared and was thrown towards Sakusa. The young chunin jumped up, barely missed the kunai aimed at his face, causing a thin line near his mole. The man took this as an advantage to run away. Sakusa hissed, he created two clones and the three of them ran after the man.

He was getting tired, not from running but from this ‘catch me’ game the man was playing. Sakusa wanted to get him, and to get him he will. As soon as they reached an open area, he did some hand signs and blew a katon. This outbalanced the culprit but he still wasn’t stopping.

Then suddenly, Sakusa stopped once he realized they were at the academy and the man suddenly jumped down. One of his clones caught up and fought him but soon vanished.

“Clear out the surroundings,” Sakusa ordered his remaining clone who immediately did what was told. He landed in a training field, the Academy just by the side and he was glad there were no students in sight.

“I alerted the guard gates, where are you Sakusa?” Mirai’s voice echoed and Sakusa told her his location. He walked towards the building. He knew he was here. He can feel him.

When he neared the entrance, his breath hitched, kunai in hand as he turned around and placed it near a person’s neck.

It was his father.

“Dad?!”

His dad didn’t speak, he looked serious and he knew someone’s in trouble. “What are you—”

“Mom.” Kakashi spoke lowly and Sakusa understood quickly.

His dad knew of the culprit, the scroll he gave the other day. Was that the mission? Have they knew all along and somehow Sakusa got tangled in that’s why he was here? He gave his father a nod but then one of the windows above exploded, the glasses shattering below as Kakashi and Iruka landed on the ground not so gracefully.

The clone beside Sakusa moved to kick the oncoming enemy.

It was the bad guy! But this time, his hoodie was off and his gray-ish blue hair was out in the open but his mask was still on. Other Kakashi attacked him and they fought in some intense taijutsu. His parents were on the ground a few feet away and his mom seemed to be injured.

He ran up to them and checked, Kakashi was cradling Iruka whose arm was bleeding. “Sakusa, hold you mom—” Kakashi didn’t finish his sentence as he stood up and backed away quickly, Sakusa doing the same. Kakashi’s clone vanished and Sakusa did what was needed, he stepped in front of his parents, kunai in a protective manner.

“Step away!” The man glared and threw some metal spike in which the young Hatake countered with his weapon. It angered him more. “Let me just kill Iruka then I am good,”

“Speak, what is your business with my mom,”

Sakusa heard Iruka groan at the back and it irritated him. Whoever dared to hurt his mom will pay. The other man stood up straight and pulled down his mask. He was smirking as his eyes roamed Iruka.

Iruka gasped once she saw his face. Kakashi’s arms around her tightened. The man was the spitting image of Mizuki, but older.

“Mizuki…” She started, hands trembling as she grasped Kakashi’s shirt. “I thought—”

“I’m Ukazu, Mizuki senpai took me in when nobody else won’t! I wanted to avenge him and this scroll,” Kakashi and Sakusa eyed the scroll as the ‘Mizuki’ disciple laughed. “Will bring him back!”

Sakusa doesn’t know who Mizuki was but he doesn’t care. He just wanted the scroll back and maybe not kill this man in front of him. The young Hatake moved forward but not forgetting to create a distraction, his clone moved faster, kicking Ukazu on his arms which were blocked. Sakusa threw a kunai as they started to battle one another with taijutsu.

Ukazu was struggling but as soon as Sakusa’s clone dispersed, he saw an opening. He kicked Sakusa on the stomach and pushed him backward, sending the young Hatake near his parents.

Iruka panicked and moved forward but Kakashi stopped her. He laid her gently against the tree behind them and moved to Sakusa’s side. “You okay?”

“Yeah, that was nothing,” Sakusa groaned when he sat up straight, he felt Kakashi’s ANBU mask against his hip and he grabbed it. He looked at it and then to his dad.

“My senpai should’ve been alive! But you,” The ‘Mizuki’ disciple pointed at Iruka, anger was seething in his eyes, teeth gritted. “You should’ve died.”

Sakusa was so angry. No one should ever curse on his mother like that. No one.

Suddenly, Kakashi was no longer by his side. He was behind Ukazu as a kunai was placed over his neck. Kakashi’s eyes were calm but Sakusa and Iruka knew he was mad.

It wasn’t long before Kakashi buried the kunai in his neck but he vanished and turned into mud. A gush of mud wall behind Kakashi formed and pushed him away. Sakusa immediately joined and proceeded to land his fist on the enemy’s face.

Iruka watched in astonishment as her father and son duo fought with such gracefulness. She was worried and prayed that no one would get hurt.

Ukazu groaned as Kakashi managed to get the scroll from his back and threw it somewhere. The enemy was fuming so he did some hand signs before landing it on the ground. Big walls of mud formed in front of Kakashi, but the older Hatake was quick to cast a jutsu and penetrated through the walls. Sakusa jumped and landed next to his mom, the wall nearly hitting his legs.

“Sakusa…” He heard Iruka’s soft whisper and he turned to look at her. There were tears running down her eyes and Sakusa felt heartbroken. He unconsciously touched his father’s ANBU mask on his side. With eyes locked on his mom, he gave the mask to his mom. With determined eyes but a scratched face, he smiled at Iruka. “I will protect you, mom…”

Kakashi groaned, all of the air left his system as Ukazu managed to trap his father on the ground with his foot on his dad’s chest. He stepped harder and Sakusa saw red. He lunged forward, did some seals before blowing small balls of fire. Mizuki jumped and counterattacked with a wind jutsu and it caused Sakusa to lose balance.

Kakashi, with all his strength, sat up and shouted for Iruka’s name. He stood up and limped towards her. Ukazu was nearing her, Iruka was wide-eyed as she stood up and limped away but the metal rod kunai Ukazu held was near her.

Sakusa flickered and screamed as the rod impaled his right shoulders instead. Iruka fell down and shouted Sakusa’s name. It was eerie, Kakashi never wanted to see this, his family was hurt, but he stopped once he heard a familiar clapping of electricity.

Iruka and Kakashi’s eyes landed on their son.

Sakusa had held onto the rod that was impaled on him as his right hand started to gather electricity.

Kakashi froze. He was looking at Sakusa from behind and as if some flashback, he saw himself in an ANBU suit while adorning a Chidori.

Iruka, on the other hand, was crying but as she was looking up at Sakusa, an image of Kakashi that saved her back then flashed before her eyes.

Their Sakusa was…

Ukazu struggled to get his weapon out, it was attached on his wrist but Sakusa was fast, in a blink, Sakusa ducked and puts his palm on Ukazu’s stomach. “Chidori!” Sakusa shouted as the sound of electricity intensified. The voice of Ukazu, full of pain, resounded through the empty field. It was piercing but Sakusa doesn’t care.

The ‘Chidori’ clapped and he felt his skin getting hot. Sakusa pushed with all his might and Ukazu was thrown a few feet away, along with the rod that was impaled in Sakusa’s shoulder.

The young Hatake groaned in pain, teeth gritted as he knelt down. Iruka immediately cupped his son’s face. “Sakusa… don’t move,”

“Mom… are you okay?” Sakusa panted, completely ignoring his pain as he looked at Iruka’s injured arm. “Let’s heal you…”

Iruka pulled him into her arms and sobbed. Sakusa winced in pain but accepted the hug anyway. Sakusa was about to speak when he felt a familiar heat on his back. Kakashi released a sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around them, careful not to press onto Sakusa’s shoulder.

“Mom, Dad… you’re crushing me,” The childish whine from their son made them chuckle. Iruka proceeded to land a kiss on his cheeks at the same time Kakashi put his covered mouth on Sakusa’s hair.

Mirai and some other chunin finally appeared after some minutes and Kakashi unwillingly lets go to talk to them about Ukazu.

“Naruto was right, he was after Iruka…” Kakashi said as he gave commands to a chunin about the body pick up. Kakashi turned to look at Sakusa as he saw a chunin healing his family. He smiled, “I don’t want to tell him about it, it will only add to his worries but I am glad he was able to stop him,” Kakashi then turned to look at Mirai to tell her the details of what happened to them.

“Ow, ow!” Sakusa hissed when the chunin, he knew by the name Yaano, held onto his arm not too gently. “I told you to hold still,” Yaano pouted but continued to heal him anyway. Iruka giggled, her wound already treated but they still need to go to the hospital to get a full treatment.

“I’m done… stay here for a while I will gather some things then we are going to the hospital,” As Yaano stood up and left, Iruka knelt down in front of her son. Iruka smiled, the ANBU mask was still in her hands as she held it up and put it over Sakusa’s face.

Sakusa stayed still. Waiting for Iruka’s words.

“You… look good,” Iruka leaned in and pressed a kiss against the porcelain mask’s forehead.

“Let’s go…” Kakashi walked up to them and held out his hand to Iruka, who took it. Sakusa was still on the ground, mask on his face as he looked up at his parents. Kakashi was smiling and Iruka also, but with a tinge of sadness.

“Come on?” Kakashi had his hand held out and Sakusa took it with a smile.

~*~

A month had passed and the accident died down quickly. Iruka had explained to him who Mizuki was and it angered Sakusa more, but he was thankful he’s no longer in this world to bother his mom. Wounds were healed, and voices were heard. It was a peace now at the Hatake household. He was still a chunin, continued his training with his dad and uncles, but on what he did in saving them, Kakashi had upped his training more. Kakashi said he wanted him to perfect his Chidori.

Sakusa yawned. He had just finished sparring with the new Team 7, and Boruto’s enthusiasm was tiring but it was fun to spend some time with them. When they were young, he always played with them, having sleepovers and all. He kind of miss Himawari. They weren’t that close but she was like a little sister to him.

As his feet landed on the pathway leading to the front door of their house, Sakusa smiled. The sun had set and the peaceful quiet surrounding the manor was relaxing. Sakusa opened the front door and removed his shoes.

“I’m home,” He called out and saw his parent’s shoes in the rack.

“Saku-chan, clean up and dinner will be ready soon,” Iruka shouted from the kitchen and he unconsciously nodded. As he made his way to his room. Sakusa removed his flak jacket and gloves. He placed them on his desk but then something caught his eyes. He puts his clothes down and grabbed the paper.

Sakusa’s eyes widen.

-

“Hmm… you made my favorite, Iruka-sensei,” Kakashi grinned, already dressed in fresh clothing. Iruka rolled her eyes, her back towards her husband as she poured the food into a big bowl. Kakashi eyed the Hatake symbol on Iruka’s back. It still sent flutters in his heart whenever he sees Iruka wearing clothing with their family symbol. It means Iruka was his, only his.

And that they have a family.

“What are you staring at?” He didn’t notice Iruka had already put down the dish on the table. “Your butt,”

“You have gone soft, Kakashi,” Iruka giggled as she leaned in, “Back then you will say ass,” Kakashi’s eyes widen, a pink hue decorated his cheeks. He smirked and pecked those lips softly, “Either way, it’s your butt. Your butt is sexy,”

“Ew, dad.”

“Hey, kiddo. Have a seat,” As if his child didn’t just hear him complimenting his mother’s butt, Kakashi grabbed his utensils. His son was dressed in a long-sleeved shirt, a small symbol on his breast pocket and his hair was wet. “How can I erase in my mind what you have just said to mom?” Sakusa was still at the doorway but his face was contorted in disgust. Kakashi laughed, hand covering his mouth. “Too bad I don’t have the Sharingan anymore,” Completely ignoring what his dad said, Sakusa ran up to Iruka and hugged her.

Like how Iruka hugged him. Tight and lovingly.

Iruka was shocked at first, said that she almost dropped the rice but then smiled.

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you,” It was an endless thank you. Sakusa had leaned down and buried his face on his mother’s shoulder. “Thank you…” Then he felt Iruka’s arm around him.

“Let’s eat, jounin Sakusa,”

“Yes,” Sakusa lets go and saluted to his mother, who chuckled in return.

Kakashi just watched as Sakusa helped in setting the table. Iruka gave him a smile.

~*~

Sakusa Hatake was the only child of Iruka and Kakashi Hatake. He’s a perfect carbon-copy of his father, with wild hair and charming looks (also that beauty mark under his right eye), also his skills. But he has his mother’s eyes and heart.

Sakusa Hatake is a perfect combination of both.

“How many days?”

“Three weeks tops,” Sakusa placed his rucksack behind him as he checked again whether he had all his necessities and equipment. It was nearing 10 PM and he was given his first S-Rank mission. He would be traveling with Konohamaru senpai and some other active jounins near Suna to investigate the place.

He was excited at the same time nervous.

Iruka and Kakashi were up, they planned to walk him up to the gates but Sakusa felt embarrassed. Iruka was a little sad that Sakusa didn’t want to be accompanied but she knew how teenagers were.

“Be careful, okay?” Iruka said as she walked up to her son and pressed a kiss on his cheeks. Sakusa nodded, hands on the strap of his backpack as he looked at Kakashi. “See you,”

“Good luck, Saku-chan,” Kakashi waved and Sakusa opened the door. He stepped out but gave his parents one more look.

Iruka gasped.

_“Now, be good and make a lot of friends okay?” a five years old Sakusa nodded up at Iruka as they neared his classroom. It was his first day in the Academy and he was nervous. He asked his mom to accompany him and Iruka was glad to do so._

_“Mama, would you pick me up later?”_

_“Of course I will. Your dad will be here, too.” Sakusa just nodded again and Iruka leaned down to kiss his chubby cheeks. The young Hatake giggled, his hair bobbing at the action. “See you later?”_

_“Yes, see you…” Iruka smiled and gave him a gentle push._

_Sakusa released as breath as he opened the door. He stopped and looked back at his mom again._

“See you!” Sakusa smiled with his eyes closed and flickered away.

As Kakashi closed the door behind him, he walked up to Iruka and wrap his arms around her. “He will be okay,” He assured and he felt her nod. “That kid loves to flicker away huh,” Kakashi laughed and agreed. He puts his hands on Iruka’s hips as he swayed them lightly.

“I miss him already,” Iruka admitted.

“Hmm… well, just think of this.” Kakashi held on to Iruka’s chin and made her look up at him. “We’re alone now. No kid in sight. We can do some naughty things,”

Iruka sighed but gave him a teasing smile, “Like what?”

“I don’t know… your sexy butt is enticing me,”

“Pervert,”

“Yours forever though,”


	4. We're Happier (Prologue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter that took place back where Sakusa had just started at the Academy at the age of six, and with Kakashi approaching his son under his Sukea disguise. 
> 
> Cuteness, confessions, and some pranks. This was where how Kakashi got to know more about his son and himself.
> 
> cutie fanart-- check it out guys!  
> [You're too close by racven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513257)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not connected at the end of the story, just a chapter where we can see an adorable Sakusa and Kakashi as Sukea.
> 
> hey guys do check out the fanart. it's very cute!
> 
> [You're too close by racven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513257)

"Are you sure about this?" Iruka raised her brow, eyes looking up and down at Kakashi. Her husband smiled cheekily, cleared his throat and adjusted his voice. Iruka has known Kakashi was Sukea in the middle of their relationship. She was shocked and impressed at first, but when Kakashi told her about what he had done with Team 7 under the Sukea disguise, she reprimanded him because he almost got Team 7 in trouble with the Sandaime. 

But anyway, it's all in the past and Kakashi had done this so many times, either to gather info or just to break free from being Kakashi Hatake. Now, it was a very nice day today, classes had just started a week ago and their son, Sakusa, had entered the Academy at the age of six. Iruka thought it was a little early but normal schooling for Sakusa was done. He excelled so much faster than anticipated and she knew Sakusa wanted to be just like his father. 

Now, Kakashi had been away for two months. He was sent out to investigate a certain location with Sasuke and it has been two months since Sakusa had seen him. Iruka knew her son would be so happy to see Kakashi again but her husband has a plan. He wanted to know more about Sakusa as a stranger, he wanted to see how his son was in his first week in the Academy. 

"Maybe, in the end, I will surprise him," Kakashi was grinning, his voice was now higher and Iruka really does feel like she's not talking to her husband anymore. Iruka just sighed as she sat down on her desk table with arms crossed. Her hair in a high ponytail and her uniform was pressed and proper. Kakashi took in the look of his wife before he moved forward, cupped those cheeks and kissed her on the lips. 

"Sensei, no worries. I'll be good," Kakashi smiled down at her, dropping another kiss. Iruka smiled against his lips, arms coming up to wrap around Kakashi's neck. "Your son misses you so much, he said he can't wait to show you his clones,"

"He already perfected it?"

Iruka grinned, perking her lips to touch his. "Well, I am also his mom so..." Kakashi laughed and flushed himself against her, the kiss going deeper as his hand started to caress her lower back. As much as Iruka wanted to keep her husband between her legs, she knew it would be bad if someone walked in her office and saw - not Kakashi, kissing her senseless. She pulled back and caressed the purple lines on Kakashi's cheeks. 

"Off you go, Sukea-san..." Iruka blushed and gave a sly smile. "Hmm, but sensei, your husband's not here," Kakashi teased back but moved away, allowing his wife to stand up straight. Iruka shook her head and ushered for Kakashi to do what he planned to. 

-

Sakusa's class wasn't that hard to spot, especially since Shino was his advisory class plus he was given access by Iruka to roam around and film whatever he found interesting. He gave Shino a bow once he had stepped foot on the training grounds, "Hello, I'm Sukea. I was hired by the Academy to take some pictures for documentation," As he showed Shino the I.D Iruka gave him, he can't help but observe how Shino had become a fine shinobi, a fine teacher. "Well, do as you please. Though since we're doing shuriken training, it's advisable for you to distance yourself,"

"No worries, I'm trained in avoiding problems," Sukea grinned, holding his camera up. Shino just nodded and proceeded to go to his class but then, all too quickly, a shuriken was moving at such high speed towards Shino's face and even before the teacher and Sukea could react, another shuriken blocked the oncoming one causing both shuriken to fly away from the adults'. 

Sukea blinked as he looked to his right and saw none other than Sakusa, his arms up and eyes wide. "Yumi, I told you not to throw pointy things without sensei," Sakusa has his arms crossed while he walked towards the girl who was shaking and on the verge of tears. "You should say sorry to sensei," The girl, who was tiny and surrounded by her friends ran up to Shino and apologized. 

Sukea stared as his son, who was a little bit smaller than the rest of his class, given that he’s six years old, comforted Yumi, “Sensei, we’re sorry…” Sakusa bowed and the rest followed.

Well, that was interesting. It seemed like everyone was looking up at Sakusa. Sukea smiled as he walked up to the kids.

“It’s okay. Just don’t do it again, okay?” They said their yes in unison before Shino left with them to start their training. Sakusa stayed back as he stared up at Sukea, his brown eyes roamed up and down his form.

Sukea grinned down, took note of how Sakusa’s height had reached his mid-thigh. “Yes?” Sukea started, hands on the camera around his neck.

Sakusa shook his head, “Nothing. Who’re you mister?”

“Why I’m Sukea, I’m the school’s photographer for today,”

“Hmm, you have a nice camera,” Sukea smiled gently as he held out the device and snapped a picture. Sakusa’s face was contorted with surprise at the action, but blinked once Sukea gave him a soft smile. “Aren’t you Sakusa?”

“You know me?”

“Of course, your dad was the Rokudaime right?”

Sukea’s smile immediately faded when Sakusa gave him a frown, “Hey, what’s wrong?” He tried to ask but the kid wasn’t saying anything. He was just frowning, staring at his face and Sukea felt worried that he might’ve said or done something to upset the boy.

God, Kakashi misses this boy so much.

“I just miss papa,” The kid shrugged before running off, not even saying goodbye to him. Sukea was taken-aback by the sudden confession, his heart fluttering against his chest as he looked at Sakusa participating in class.

Sukea grinned as he took another picture of his son.

~

It was fun, watching kids learning and failing. What’s more fun was seeing Sakusa so mature than he had thought. His kid was acting like the big brother, the one who the kids would come to whenever they had trouble.

Sukea had already taken pictures and he can’t wait to show them to Iruka, he knew these would end up in photo album his wife had set up, all in all, he knew Sakusa had already 3 albums full with just the pictures of them.

“Everything good?” Sukea turned and saw Iruka with Anko behind. He smiled at the headmaster and greeted Anko in return. “Why hello, Iruka-san and Anko-san. No worries, the students are well behaved.”

“Hm…” Iruka nodded and Anko looked at Sukea, “You’re here again, Sukea-san. How was your travel?” Oh that’s right, Anko doesn’t know who he really was and she only knew what he had told her that last time they saw each other.

“It’s very nice. I got to meet a lot of people,” He beamed, raising his camera to take a picture but Iruka stopped him, hands raised with eyes warning him. Sukea nodded in defeat, still smiling. They talked animatedly for a while and Kakashi can’t help but give sneaky winks and smiles at Iruka.

Anko then excused herself to talk to Shino as soon as they’ve noticed the class has ended and it was time for an outside recess. The little pre-genins went to their bags under the tree and Sakusa made a bee-line towards his mother.

“Mama,” Sakusa chimed with a bright smile, so bright it blinded both Sukea and Iruka. “Hi, sweetie…” Iruka crouched down and accepted the tight hug her child gave to her. Sukea can’t help but to take a picture, this one would go to his wallet.

“Mama, why are you near this old man?” Sakusa frowned, pointing up at Sukea with dislike written on his face. This surprised both adults. Earlier, he was in good terms with Sakusa but it seemed like the child had changed view once he saw him with Iruka.

“Old man? You hurt me, Saku-chan,” Sukea laughed, hands coming down to ruffle the child’s hair but Sakusa moved back, still in a frown.

“Sakusa…” Iruka warned, “What did I say about talking to adults?”

“Be kind.[ But mama, he’s too close,](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513257)” Sakusa gently pushed Sukea’s legs away from them, the pouting lips remained and Iruka already knew what’s happening.

“Saku-chan, I thought we were friends?”

“Papa said to protect mama from men, you are a man and not papa,” The pout he gave reminded him of himself whenever his own father had done some silly things. Sukea shook his head and laughed causing the young one to frown even harder.

“Saku-chan,” Iruka cupped his cheeks and made him look at her, she smiled as she wiped away some sweat on his forehead. “He’s a friend, don’t worry…”

“When will papa be home?” It came out as a whisper but Sukea had heard him. “You miss him?”

“Yeah,” Iruka proceeded to just hug him.

Sukea’s lips formed into a thin line once he heard how vulnerable his son was, how sad he sounded and—Kakashi had almost appeared now and then but he wanted to know more about Sakusa as a stranger.

“How about this? After school, let’s get ramen,” Sakusa cheered, engulfing his mother in a hug. Sukea gave Iruka a glance that said ‘ramen again?’ but the headmaster just grinned up at him.

After a while, Iruka urged Sakusa to join his class. She gave one last look to Sukea before leaving.

Sukea had spent the rest of recess watching the students, not only Sakusa’s class but others also. Sukea didn’t really expect any less with Sakusa. It was his son and his son had shown very great leadership, unlike when he was young and snobby. Sakusa was friendly but the mischief was still in him. Iruka was still in him because Sukea found himself covered in chalk dust when he entered their classroom.

Giggles irrupted in front of him and saw Sakusa with his friends, who he remembered was named Haki and Yakuse. The three boys stopped laughing once they saw the straight face of Sukea and proceeded to ran.

Sakusa yelped when Sukea took hold of his collar. No matter how much he trashed, he can’t escape the tight grip Sukea had on his shirt. “You’re the leader of this, huh?”

“Look, I’m sorry Mr. Sukea,” Sakusa had stopped squirming, arms crossed over his chest as a pout was printed on his face. Sukea laughed and made the boy turn around to face him. “Maa, want me to tell Iruka-san?”

“No! I’m sorry, won’t do it again,” He pleaded, eyes up and lips pouted. Sukea cursed internally, feeling weak by those puppy eyes Sakusa gave off. Sukea released a sigh and proceeded to let go of the kid. He doesn’t want to scare him, he needed to be close to the kid until the end of the day.

“Now, what did Iruka-sensei said when you did something wrong?”

Sakusa kept his lips pursed but he bowed and said his apology. “I’m sorry Sukea-san,”

“You won’t do it again,”

“I don’t know,” Sakusa grinned playfully and Sukea just nodded, arms coming down to ruffle those wild silver locks. “I forgive you but,” Sukea proceeded to brush off some dust on his hair, eyes on Sakusa, “You have to help me out,”

“With what?” The six years old asked, ears perked up and ready to help.

“I’m assigned to do some interview, would it be okay if I interview you? It’s easy, you can tell me about yourself,”

“Hm,” Sakusa hummed, eyes looking up at the photographer. “I know, you can talk to my classmates! Asume told me he wanted to be a Hokage when he grows big!” It was charming, his smile and his enthusiasm for his friends. So Sukea found himself being dragged out of the room and into the cafeteria where most of his classmates were enjoying lunch.

He interviewed some students, most of them wanted to be a shinobi and Sukea was glad that anyhow, the new generation has their own Will of Fire.

“Sukea-san,” Sakusa called out once they were done interviewing four kids. Sukea had requested for them to roam around the Academy and Sakusa was glad to accompany the photographer. They were walking along the hallway towards Sakusa’s advisory room when the kid spoke up, “Yes?” Sukea glanced down with a smile.

“Can I show you something?’

“Oh? Depends,” He grinned once the boy gave him a determined look. They stopped, Sakusa stepping back before putting his little hands up. He closed his eyes and a puff of smoke appeared beside him.

Oh, so this was his shadow clone.

“Well?!” Both Sakusa spoke with excitement as they waited for the photographer to say something. Sukea was wide-eyed when the shadow clone presented to him was a good one, unlike when some pre-genins who tried and failed, Sakusa’s was fairly good. Well, given that Iruka thought him that so…

“Did I do great?”

“Yeah, you did well, Saku-chan,” The blush on his cheeks was enough for Sukea to have heart eyes. Sakusa was so adorable, how many times had he praised his own son? He doesn’t care. He’s the best thing right now.

“I can’t wait to show papa!” He giggled before the clone dispersed. However, the happy expression soon turned sour when the kid glanced up at him with teary eyes. That made Sukea drop on his knees, hand coming up to ruffle those silver locks. “What’s wrong?”

“I just—I wish papa would stop going away,” There weren’t tears pouring down but the sadness was very obvious. Sakusa sniffed and Sukea saw how much the kid was holding himself to not cry. “Like last month, I want to go to the festival with him,”

“Festival?”

Sakusa nodded, “Yeah, the festival in town, I wanted to go but mama was busy so I went with Hina-basan and Boruto,” Sakusa pouted but then students and teachers started to fill the hallway, indicating that lunch was over, time to go back to their respective classrooms and learn.

“Saku-chan,” Sukea called out once he saw the kid was about to go. Sakusa halted when Sukea grabbed hold of his hand gently. “Let me walk you to your room?”

Sakusa just shrugged and let him be.

-

“What’s wrong?” Iruka had had enough of the silence her husband was in. When classes started again an hour ago, Kakashi decided to stay for a while in Iruka’s office, still dressed as Sukea. Iruka expected for the man to tell him how his day with Sakusa went but he was silent.

She let him be.

However, with the sigh that escaped Kakashi’s lips, Iruka knew that something was wrong. “Kashi…” Iruka called out again and that’s when he stood up, walked up to her desk and gently plopped down his butt on the table. He knew Iruka won’t like it, sitting on her desk that is, but he was too occupied with the thought of Sakusa.

The day Sakusa was born was the day Kakashi swore in all his life that he would protect his family. He was scared, overwhelmed, and excited. He did everything to keep Sakusa and Iruka safe, he was a great shinobi with a steady income for his family, aide Naruto whenever he needed advice, and trained some upcoming ANBUs.

He swore to protect Konoha in order to shelter Iruka and Sakusa.

But, he might’ve lacked something. He will always have. No matter how much protection he gave, Sakusa was still teary and—

“Kashi,”

“Am I a failure, Iruka?” The question wasn’t what the woman was expecting but remained silent as Kakashi continued, “Did I miss a lot of things?”

“Kashi, what are you saying?”

“Sakusa. I—the kid. I love that kid but it seemed like I’m still failing him,”

Iruka stopped whatever she was doing, her full attention was now on Kakashi. “Kakashi, you’re not failing him,”

“He told me he misses me, and hope I don’t go away,”

“Kakashi…”

“Come to think of it, I’ve lost a lot of his first time, right? I didn’t get to accompany him on his first day here! Or teach him how to throw shuriken, or,” Kakashi looked at his wife, eyes wide and pooling with tears, “I didn’t go to the festival with him…”

“Oh, Kakashi…” Iruka stood up and quickly went to where Kakashi was. She seated herself beside him and Kakashi wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close while she settled in hugging his waist. They stayed like that for a while, each enjoying the silence and each other’s warmth.

“You aren’t a failure, Kashi…”

“How are you so sure, huh?” Iruka was kind of glad that Kakashi was in his Sukea disguise. She can clearly see the pouty face her husband was having. “Sakusa loves you so much, you inspire him.”

“Hmm…” Kakashi just kept quiet, staring down on the floor as his hands rubbed circled on Iruka’s shoulder. A pregnant silence covered the married couple for a moment until Kakashi spoke something that surprised her.

“I think I’m ready to retire,” Iruka’s eyes were so full of emotion when he looked at her. Kakashi can’t help but to lean forward and kiss those ample lips. “I’m ready to be with you, with Sakusa…"

“Kashi, are you sure? I know how much you love being a shinobi and this is—”

“I love you two more.” Kakashi released a sigh of relief and chuckled a little when it was Iruka’s turn now to get all teary. “Besides, I think I have passed enough knowledge for the next generation,”

“Are you…” Iruka hiccupped, “Sure? Kakashi this is very big and,”

“Don’t worry about me. The moment Sakusa told me how much he missed me was the sign for me to—to be a real father,”

“You have to understand okay? No more outside missions, no more investigating stuff—,”

“Iruka,” Kakashi suddenly grabbed both of her hands, kissing a knuckle so tenderly, “After I gave my retirement letter, let’s get married again.”

~*~

“Saku-chan!” It was now the end of the day, students were now free to go home and have fun with their families. Little pre-genins had filled the hallway and Sakusa wasn’t really that hard to miss. With wild silver hair and all.

The little Hatake looked over where the voice was from and gave Sukea a wave and made his way to the adult. He stopped just in front of the photographer, “Yes?” The ever so polite Sakusa asked.

Sukea grinned down at the kid, “I’m almost done for my work, and you’re the only person I haven’t interviewed yet,”

“Oh?” Sakusa tilted his head and then shrugged. Sukea gave his infamous smile as he opened his camera and pointed it at the little kid. Fortunately, the crowd has lessened and Sakusa can be heard clearly. “What should I say, Mr. Sukea?”

“Hmm, like the other kids did. Introduce yourself,” The kid was silent for a while, putting his hand under his chin as he thinks of what to say. Sukea took this opportunity to capture Sakusa’s cute expression.

“Well, I’m Sakusa Hatake, six years old,” The child held his hands up, fingers indicating his age as he showed his toothy smile and continued to talk about random things that Sukea already knew.

Kakashi was kind of glad that this bratty attitude back then when he was a child didn’t get into Sakusa’s personality. He was all Iruka at this point.

“Uhm, I love ramen! Mama and I always eat out for ramen, also I love to play with U-he (Uhei) and Bishke (Bisuke), they’re papa’s dogs and there’s a lot of them! I like to sleep on Bull sometimes,” Sakusa grinned and Sukea’s heart melted. The thought of his ninkens bringing joy to Sakusa was melting his heart. “I think that’s all?” With a raised brow, Sakusa confronted Sukea with a face that says he doesn’t know what else to say, so Sukea decided to help the boy out.

“Maybe share me your dream when you grow up?”

“Dream… uhm,”

The hallway was now empty, the students already have gone but Sukea waited patiently, giving the kid an encouraging smile.

“I want to be… ah! An abu?”

“Abu?”

“With mask, the one like papa? I think anu? Abhu?”

“Anbu?”

“Yes!” Sukea blinked. Well, that was a weird dream for a six years old. Most kids prefer to be Hokage or a great ninja, not this specific. Sukea cleared his throat, focusing his lens on Sakusa. “Why anbu?”

“Because papa is one,”

Sukea wondered how would Iruka react to this new found dream.

“And papa is strong so I want to be like papa! He’s Anbu and then Hokage!” Sakusa cheered, clapping his hands in the process and Sukea stopped himself from hugging the kid. “Why do you want to be strong?”

The look Sakusa gave him was something. Determination was the right word. And maybe loyalty. Those beautiful, doe brown eyes he got from Iruka was strong. “To protect mama and papa,”

“Saku-chan…”

“I know papa is busy protecting us, I want him to go home and I will do the protecting,” Sakusa’s smile was replaced with concern once he saw a lone tear escaped the photographer’s eye. Panicking, the kid reached up and wiped away the tear near Sukea’s jaw since he doesn’t quite reach Sukea’s height, “Mr. Sukea, are you okay?”

Sukea suddenly laughed, moving backward and closed the device he held. He quickly wiped away the tear and gave Sakusa the Sukea signature smile. “Of course I am, dust just got into my eyes,”

“Let me blow it!”

“W-what?”

“Mama always blows in my eyes when dust gets in my eyes, it works. Come on!” the kid took hold of his sleeves and pulled him down, which the adults obeyed without any question. As soon as Sakusa can reach Sukea’s cheeks, he cupped them, his small hands gazing over the purple marking.

“Keep your eyes open,” And then he blew gently, releasing air directly near Sukea’s eyes. The adult could only watch, his heart pounding against his chest because of Sakusa’s cuteness.

~*~

“Sukea-san is weird,” Sakusa commented, swinging his arms playfully. Iruka and Sakusa were on their way towards Ichiraku, and his son told her all about his day. It mostly included Sukea but she doesn’t mind, she was curious also. Kakashi said he’ll show her something.

Now walking hand in hand, Sakusa started another topic that included Sukea again. “Why do you say so?” For now, she won’t reprimand her son for calling someone weird. “Nothing… just… he was interviewing me and he cried I guess.”

Iruka stopped but since their hands were linked, Sakusa also stopped skipping. He looked back at his parent with a confused look. “Mama?”

“Sukea-san cried?”

“I think, he said he got some dust in his eyes,” He shrugged and then whined, pulling his mother so she can walk now. Iruka was still stunned but continued to walk, her mind still processing if what Sakusa said was true. Now she can’t really wait to make Kakashi talk.

When the sign of Ichiraku had reached the mother and son, Sakusa lets go of her hand and ran towards the entrance. He pushed the door open and waved at Ayame, “Oh! Saku-chan!”

Sakusa grinned and was about to make a beeline but stopped. Eyes wide and jaw dropped, “Papa!” He shouted excitedly and ran towards Kakashi who was seated on the left counter. Kakashi didn’t hesitate to kneel down and welcome the boy with open arms.

All the air was knocked out of his system once the boy crashed into him but Kakashi doesn’t mind. He engulfed Sakusa in the tightest hug he can ever give and so did the kid. “Kiddo, I’m home,”

“Welcome back,”

The door opened again and a smiley Iruka greeted Ayame. She walked towards her small family and Kakashi stood up straight, taking the boy with him. Even though Sakusa was quite heavy and too tall to be carried like a toddler, Kakashi still snuggled him like he weighed nothing.

Kakashi dropped a kiss on Iruka’s forehead before dropping one on Sakusa’s wild locks. “You missed me, buddy?” He rubbed soothing circles on Sakusa’s back as the six years old looked at him. “Yeah… and I protected mama from strangers,”

“Oh? Very good! You’ll need a reward for that,”

“Yey!”

Iruka just shook her head and helped Sakusa in wiping some sweat off of his forehead. Kakashi just watched, reeling in the moment of his small but complete family.

“Okay Sakusa, tell me what you want?”

“Hmm, can I have a little brother?”

Iruka choked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> what do you think so far?  
> comments and kudos are very appreciated !
> 
> lovelots


End file.
